1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and more particularly, to a Fringe-filed switching (FFS) mode LCD panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, LCD panels have been widely used in electrical devices including home appliances. In general, an LCD panel includes one pair of substrates formed with electrodes on their surfaces, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the pair of substrates. By applying an external voltage to the electrodes on both substrates to form an electric field across the liquid crystal layer, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules is affected and thus rearranged, so as to change the optical transmittance of the liquid crystal layer and to display images. However, since the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is affected by many factors, such as deviation in position and/or shape of the electrodes and variation in manufacturing process, these factors will cause the undesired alignment of the liquid crystal molecules, reducing the optical transmittance of the LCD panel and deteriorating the display quality of the LCD panel.